ICarly:Creddie vs Keddie vs Seddie
Arquivo:Carly Sam e Freddie na mesa de eleição.jpg Mais uma vez fãs do seriado iCarly dicutem sobre os casais Seddie (S'am + Fr'eddie) e Creddie (C'arly + F'reddie). "iSart Fan War" foi um episódio da gerra Seddie vs Creddie. E "iOMG", o episódio onde fãs estão na torcida Seddie, com o beijo entre Sam e Freddie. Arquivo:ICarly istart-.png Creddie Arquivo:Carly e Freddie no sofa.jpg *Repare que em alguns episódios Freddie fica dando em cima da Carly (veja a foto acima: Freddie cutucando Carly) *No episódio "S''e beijaram"'' Carly fica espantada ao descobrir que Freddie beijou Sam e não a contou. *Carly parece muito interessado na vida de Freddie amor e pede detalhes sobre seus encontros e beijos *No episódio "iSaved Your Life" ocorreu o 1° beijo dos dois, mas apenas pelo fato de Freddie ter salvado a vida de Carly. *Ocorreu um beijo em "iLike Jake", de Carly em Freddie no nariz (¬¬ no nariz!), no final do episódio. *Em "iDate a Bad Boy", Freddie fica com ciúmes ao saber que Carly está namorando um Bad Boy. *Dos travesseiros que estão sobre a cama de Carly, em um deles está escrito: “Church Pants” da Igreja, uma das falas do Freddie na primeira temporada. *Carly e Freddie lento dançaram juntos em iSpeed Date *No tema de abertura de iCarly, apenas as vozes de Carly e Freddie são ouvidas. Freddie conta 5, 4, 3, 2, e Carly canta a canção.thumb *Carly esteve brigada com Sam e Spencer antes, mas nunca com Freddie Seddie *-* Arquivo:The Kiss 1.0.jpg Segundo fontes, 75% dos fãs de iCarly são "Seddianos". O beijo do episódio "iKiss" demonstra que Sam gosta do "nerd idiota". Arquivo:Seddie Kiss Manip.jpg (Montagem Feita por Fãs) Ao surgir as primeiras promos e spoilers do episódio "iOMG", muitos fãns ficaram curiosos para saber se haverá uma solução para este romance. Arquivo:Qdb.jpg Segundo promo de'' "iOMG", Sam está afim de algum destes três personagens: Freddie, Gibby ou Brad. *Há indicios que Carly diga no final: OH MY GOD!, na hora que ela está espiando os dois. *Tem um olhar entre eles no Promo. E nessa hora toca uma música! *Em ''"iThink They Kissed", Carly pergunta a Sam se ela gostou do beijo de Freddie, ela não admite e olha para Freddie, que retribui o olhar. Ambos se mostrando envergonhados de admitir. *Sam salva Freddie dos fãs Seddies e Creddies no Webicon em "iStar a Fan War". iOMG: O melhor episódio Seddiano "iOMG" ''surpreendeu mais que o esperado. O episódio mas "''Seddiano" de todos, deixou os fãs em extase. Em "iOMG", Freddie descobre que Sam esta apaixonada, e isso o deixa encabulado. Depois disso Sam beija Freddie como os fãs disseram. O criador da série, Dan Schneider afirmou em seu twitter que haverá uma continuação de "iOMG" que vai continuar da parte que Sam beijou Freddie, O nome do episódio é "iDate Sam & Freddie"não se sabe a data, mas Miranda e Nathan já afirmaram no twitter que já receberam o script, então talvez a segunda parte estreiará em junho.thumb|338px|left|Seddie Nota Provisória: Para quem não viu "iOMG" no dia 09/04 (sabádo), veja a programação e a hora do programa no http://www.nick.com/shows/tvschedule/ e assista no http://www.seeon.tv/view/10007/Nickelodeon. Em alguns computadores é obrigatorio o HotSport Shield ( http://hotspotshield.com/ ), do qual será necessário o download (o canal está em inglês e sem legenda pois a Nickelondeon é dos EUA). Icarly - Episódios Seddie e Creddie Dan grande Diretor da serié fala sobre os episódio e a maioria Seddie!!!!! Veja: iparty wity victorious-''10/06'': 'Carly estar namorando um cara chamado Stephen (ele viaja para Los Angeles).Quando Freddie vai para casa da Carly eles encontram uma garota pela internet chamada Tori Vega (que namora o mesmo cara que a carly).Sam fala que o namorado da Carly estar traindo ela.Logo depois Carly viaja atrais dele.As duas começam a brigar enquanto Sam,Freddie,Spencer e Guibby começam a sair com o grupo de Victoria:Ándre,Robbie,Jade,Beck,Cat,Rex,Trina,Sikowitz e os outros,nisso Ándre é convidado por ''Kenan onde ocorrem festas,confusões e humor entre eles.Jade,Sikowitz,Rex,Beck e spencer passam o tempo todo em uma piscina,Sam e Rex promovem uma gerra de rep enquantos os outros se divertem.Carly e Tori fazem um plano para derrubar o Esteven.Veja o Promo: thumb|164px|Nathan Kress torce para Seddie?? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf3gLBmZtNk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H6lPTBDu-A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WulaYqG7yP0&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyEmCoXqRRo&feature=related 'Erros de gravações:'ocorrido na 3 temporada o erro de gravações mostra todos os erros obtidos na formação dos episódio(pode estar saindo na 4ª ou na 5ª temporada).Esses episódios não tem dia marcado corretamente,logo não tem como saber se o episódio sai mesmo esses mêses!.Veja o elenco de icarly falndo sobre o episódio. thumb|| thumb|146px|seddie foreverNessa entrevista Dan pede para eles falarem um pouco sobre o que vai acontecer... Vejam e assecem os sites: http://origin.www.icarly.com/ (americano) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=724hMg5fyPI&feature=related (vinheta da nick) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48wVZbvmx_k&feature=related (vinheta da serié icarly) http://icarly.uol.com.br/ (site Brasilero) http://sharex.xpg.com.br/files/5687202959/iCarly.S04E09.iOMG._www.iCarlyDownloads.com_.avi.html (Baixe o episódio iOMG legendado ) Como podemos ver sem Creddie no momento! iDate - Sam e Freddie iDate é o episódio confirmado por Dan,será uma continuação de iOMG.E Dan ainda falou pelo twiter que não será o grande episódio iParty With Victorios,onde não terá cenas Creddie (por Carly estar namorando Esteven) e Seddie (Por não saber ainda como termina o episódio anterior iOMG).thumb|372px|right|iParty with victorios 'iDate-''compromisso de Sam e Freddie: Esse episódio retratara o fato do sentimento dos dois Sam e Freddie em relação ao beijo deles(o episódio deve estar por sair depois de iparty with victorios).No lock - in a brincadeira de Spencer em relação ao incedio no predio nesse episódio continua,fazendo com que de uma ideia para Guibby e Carly :trancando ele na caixa submetidos e varios outros experimentos,deixando de mais chances de ganhar a disputa no Lock - In. Sam e Freddie se separam,deixando Freddie confuso fazendo-o pensar que ela não amava ele.Ele balança a cabeça como se houvesse algo de errado com ela'thumb|left|186px|seddie - iDate!'.Deixando uma separação sem intedimento. Como todo relacionamento de series feitos por Dan ocorrem separamentos por Discurssões ou algo Pior,mais no final eles voltam mais apaixonados. Veja as demais série que ocorreram separações de Casais: *Drake e Josh - namoro de Mind e Josh: 'No começo da série Josh (Freddie)e Mind (Sam) não tinham nada haver um com o outro ''caso de Sam e Freddie,mais no meio da serie os dois começam a namorar,Drake não gostava da Mind que foi um o caso do separamento deles na 2ª temporada,mais no mesmo episódio os dois voltam... logo na 3ª temporada: Mind e Josh fazem dupla na feira de ciências escolar,Josh desconfia dela tentar dar um bote para vencelo na Feira e ele cancela a dupla e faz a Feira só!.Josh vence a feira e fala sobre o que pensou da thumb|left|180px|seddie!! Mind,ela se separa dele deixando um clima de solidão!... Eles voltam a namorar no final da série,quando Mind vai trabalhar no cinema com Josh onde ela fala que ainda gosta dele apesar de tudo. *Victorio - Beck e Jade: Na 1ª Temporada Jade (Sam) e Beck (freddie) já namoravam antes da Tori (Carly) aparecer.mais no 3º episódio Beck anda com uma garato famosa,Jade fica com ciúmes e tem uma briga onde chama Tori para participar.Ela termina com ele e pede ajuda a Tori para voltar '' é o que pode ocorrer no episódio iDate''.Tori se torna um cupido e planeja a Jade dar presentes e ser boazinha com ele.O plano não dar certo,mais Jade volta a namorar com o Beck onde ocorre um beijo bem demorado... left|thumb|330px|seddie! *Zoey 101 - Zoey e chase: No ínicio ela era meio tímida com ele.ocorreu um beijo na 1ª temporada. Essa série foi a única feita pelo Dan que não ocorreu o namoro na 1ª,2ª e 3ª Temporada entre eles mais ocorreram quedas,Na 4ª Temporada Chase é transferido para outra escola.Zoey conversa com ele pela webcan e ele fala sobre seu amor por ela e eles decidem namorar pela internet mais o encontro não da certo exatamenete.Chase só fica 1 semestre completo.Enquanto isso no quarto de Longan e Micael obtem um novo amigo de quarto James.Zoey namora com James.Ela acaba termina seu namoro com James.Chase volta para PCA onde encontra com Zoey e beija ela.! Dan Scheinder falou para uma pessoa do twiter que Sam e Freddie podem até namorar depois desse episódio,agora é esperar o iDate - Sam e Freddie. thumb|left|308px thumb|left|400px|continua... iDate Sam e Freddie pode estar saindo em Maio ou Junho desse ano.A nickelondeon estar trocando os dias dos episódios... Creddie!! '''Creddie: Alguns fãns americanos acreditam que o grande sentimente Creddie pode voltar. Diante o episódio isaved your life' Freddie termina com a Carly por não saber se ela amava ter salvo a vida dele ''ou ''por ter amor verdadeiro por ele. ''thumb|282px|CreddieCarly em ''iOMG, é surprendida por Sam beijar Freddie (É como sua melhor amiga poder namorar seu amigo ou ex- namorado). Carly ainda pode gostar de Freddie do mesmo geito que Sam. Freddie sempre disse que gostava da Carly e nunca disse que amava a Sam até agora. Falando sobre os Seddie Dan ainda não afirmou esse suposto namoro, mais do geito que a Carly ficou em iOMG. Podemos observar que ela se expantou, como no episódio “iThink They Kissed“ ela se sentio tralmatisada ao saber do beijo que Sam e Freddie não contaram a ela. Mais o sentimento Creddie pode ser tornar uma pura amizade . Dicas de Dan Scheneider sobre SeddieEditar seção Dicas de Dan Scheneider sobre SeddieEditar • Em respostas a alguns fãs de iCarly que pensavem que Sam odiava Freddie, Dan disse: "Vocês... Vamos pensar, vocês assistiram iKiss? Vocês viram o final? Viram como eles disseram um ao outro:...?"Eu te odeio" e "Odeio você também"?Vocês realmente acham que Sam e Freddie se odeiam?Vocês realmente acham que cada um pensa que o outro sente ódio?Ou vocês acham que taaaaalvez este é apenas um jogo que eles jogam desde o final do 6 ano... e continuam jogando... porque cada um tem medo de parar de jogar isso?" Basicamente ele está dizendo que Sam e Freddie não se odeiam. • Em um recente blog sobre "fatos divertidos", o iBeat para o Heat ,diz ele: "e a todos os fãs de Sam e Freddie, não se preucupem.". Ele não mencionou nada sobre Creddie ou fãs de Creddie. Em resposta para alguns fãs de iCarly que perguntaram por que os fãs Seddie deveriam estar felizes com o final de iSpeed Date, Dan comentou: "Eu suponho que você que é fã do relacionamento Sam + Freddie. Se isso for verdade, os últimos 60 segundos de iSpeed Date devem fazê-lo muito feliz. O que você acha que foi o fato mais significativo nos últimos 60 segundos do episódio? Freddie tirando Carly para dançar? Ou a expressão no rosto de Sam quando os viu juntos, e o fato dela ir embora?Hmmm?" • Em resposta a uma fã Seddie na funfacts iSpeed Date em que disse: "O olhar no rosto de Sam quando ela vê Carly e Freddie dançando... ela ficou magoada. O que me leva a acreditar que ela pode ter sentimentos pelo 'idiota". Dan respondeu com "Obrigada. E estou feliz que você entendeu :)", sugerindo que Sam tenha sentimentos por Freddie. • Nos factos divertidospara iReunite With Missy, Dan comentou: "É interessante perceber que Sam vai até Freddie pedir ajuda, não é?" • Dan postou isso nos factos engraçados para iCook: "Eu não quero falar muito, mas... existe uma "dupla bofetada" presente nessa cena e eu adoro isso. Não estava no roteiro. Eu adicionei ela durante a tarde em que filmamos essa cena. É um grande momento um pouco estranho entre Sam e Freddie e isso faz você pensar:...?Por que eles fazem isso? Quando surgiu? Hmmmm". • Dan postou um roteiro em que ele estave trabalhando de um episódio da quarta temporada que deixou muito claro que a Carly estava com medo de que Freddie não a amava mais, e também deixou claro que Freddie não é apaixonada por Carly. Quem ele é apaixonado não é dito. Dan apagou logo após a postagem, mas isso não impidiu alguém de salvá-lo. • Nos factos engraçados de iSved your life, Dan mencionou que Sam só não estava triste porque ela sabia que Carly e Freddie não iriam durar muito. • Dan também afirmou que ele e os escritores não acharam que Sam estaria trsite "neste momento na série" porque Carly e Freddie estavam namorando, o que implica que ela pode ficar incomodada mais tarde. • Dan comentou nos factos engraçados de iSaved your life que Freddie "acha" que ele deseja Carly. • Dan deixou claro que tudo que ele diz em seus comentários é verdadeiro. • Em um blog recente foi publicado um comentário perguntando: "Será que vamos estar vendo mais Creddie ou Seddie?", Dan respondeu dizendo: "E sim, você vai estar vendo mais cenas/episódios que envolval Carly e Freddie e mais cenas/episódios que envolvam Sam e Freddie." • Dan continua apontando o fato que Sam só gosta de listras em si mesma q que ela odeia listras em outras pessoas, mas Sam nunca reclama de Freddie usar listras (exceto uma vez em iPilot). • @iCarly's twitter: "O que Carly faria por um sanduíche de sorvete? Bem, Carly e Freddie não fariam muita coisa, mas Sam poderia té mesmo abraçar Freddie!" • Dan perguntou em seu Twitter e Facebook "iCarly pergunta: Quem deve ficar com Freddie e por quem ele deve se apaixonar?". A grande maioria dos fãs votaram para Sam. • Dan Scheneider também parece favorecer o amor/ódio dos relacionamentos. Em Drake e Josh(Josh e Mindy), bem como Zoey 101(Logan e Quinn), ele colocou as duas pessoas que se odeiam e são inimigos e fez de casal. • A maioria dos comentários de Dan são dicas para Seddie, ou mesmo comentários diretemente para Seddie. • Dan confirmou que a brincadeira Seddie é apenas um jogo que eles jogam, mas têm muito medo de parar. thumb|336px|left|Entrevista com Miranda sobre iCarlyOs Creddie são muitos sofridos pelos Seddie. Como todos sabemos o proximo episódio depois de iParty with victorius e logo saberemos se Freddie Benson gosta da Carly ou da Sam. Vejá o twitter do Dan Schneider 1.1 Sam e Freddie iDate Curiosidades [[Arquivo:02,33.jpg|thumb|306px|iDate - Sam e Freddie]iDate Sam e Freddie vai ser um dos melhores episódio da 4ª temporada falando sobre Seddie. Há muitas curiosidades nesse episódio, Dan Schneider disse para um suposto fãn no twitter sobre o namoro entre Sam e Freddie (Ele diz que sim, mais por enquanto não estar claro, como se eles naão namorariam nesse episódio).Episódio sai em junho (A Data ainda não estar marcada mais pode estar saindo no dia 04/06). No episódio a Carly finge estar doente e Sam e Freddie ficam cuidando delathumb|294px|Carly Shay, um tipo de armação para fazelos ficarem juntos, Sam e Freddie vam á um restaurante, mas a Carly não vai por estar doente ou fingir estar mesmo assim ela incentiva os dois a irrem ao restaurante. Muitos fãns pençam no sentido diferente. Dan falou e confirmou no twitter para um fãn:'Você vai ver como se sente o Freddie. Uma grande curiosidade dos fãns é se a Carly vai gardar o segredo de ver o beijo seddie (em iOMG). Essas são uma das curiosidades que o Dan deixou em segredo!left|thumb|iDate - Sam e Freddie! restaurante suspeito!thumb|274px|Beijo Seddie em iOMG. Dan Scheneider - Seddie ou Creddie? Dan Scheider é o criador da serié iCarly, (incluindo outras seriés como: Kenan e Kel, Drake e Josh, Brilhante Victorius, What I Like About You, The Amanda Show, All That).thumb|274px|iCarly Muitos fãns não sabem se Dan é Seddie ou Creddie. No início da serié Freddie era apaixonado pela Carly (fazendo com que fãns acreditarem que ele era Creddie). Mas tudo isso acabou quando ocorreu o 1º beijo em um episódio (fazendo com que fãns acreditarem que ele era seddie). Dan Scheider ainda não falou para ninguem no twitter se ele era seddie ou creddie. Mais pela votação muitos diriam Seddie. Acredita-se também, que Dan não maguar os seddies ou creddies, e também para deixar todos os fãns de curiosidade. Script - iOMG parte 2 encontro de Sam e Freddie Já foi lançado no site americano o script de iOMG parte 2. Ainda não sabe se pode ocorrer exatamente real. Script: Sam e Freddie ficam parados no pátio da escola. Freddie fla a Sam se ela ainda odeia ele. Sam diz que não sabe mas depois diz que ama o Freddie. Inesperadamente Carly entra no pátio e olha para os dois amigos. Carly pergunta o que estar acontecendo (Freddie ainda olhando para Sam). Sam fala que nada aconteceu, mas Freddie confeça. Carly fala: '' Por que você beijou? Sem ofensa Freddie. Mas por que ele? Você ama Brad ...'' e Sam fala que não ama o Brad. Freddie diz a Sam que eles precisão conversar. Carly, Gibby, Freddie, Sam e Spencer vam para o apartamento da Carly. Carly prepara uma torta que ela mesma preparou (silêncio na mesa). Carly, Speincer e Gibby deixam Freddie e Sam sozinhos. Sam pede desculpas a Freddie. Freddie inventa uma desculpa para ir para casa. Carly pergunta por que Freddie ignorou a Sam!. Ele afirma estar com medo, e por ela ser um pouco violênta com as pessoas. Carly pergunta se ele ama ela, e no momento da resposta do Freddie, Speincer chega. Mas Freddie responde que ama ela, Carly diz que não e pede para ele convidar a Sam para sair. Na escola. Freddie chama Sam para sair com ele. No apartamento da Carly. Freddie conversa com Spencer sobre como foi oprimeiro encontro. Durante um tempo Carly grita falando que a Sam estar pronta. Sam fica invergonhada de descer as escadas, até Carly puxa ela. Freddie diz que ela estar muito linda. Os dois vam ao resturante (dar cor roxo). Carly e Gibby ficam no estúdio iCarly olhando todo o encontro deles (Gibby contrata um cara que põe uma camera no restaurante). Freddie e Sam se lembram dos velhos momentos que ela batia nele com um pão (enquanto Sam e Freddie fica com fome de tanto esperar a comida). Mais tarde os dois voltam para o apartamento. Sam diz que o encontro foi bom. Freddie agarra Sam e beija ela. Categoria:Relação Categoria:Relação amorosa Categoria:Relação Categoria:Relação de Amizade Categoria:Creddie x Seddie Categoria:Seddie,creddie. Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Importantes Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Seddie♥ Categoria:SeddieFacts♥ Categoria:SeddieFacts.♥ Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Creddie 4ever Categoria:Carly Categoria:Freddie Categoria:Sam